Danger au chaudron baveur
by Snapou Black
Summary: Aaah l'amour, l'amitié, la famille. Quoi de plus important. Quand le chaudron baveur devient le lieu de rencontre entre deux groupes ennemis... cachez vous : cela va faire des étincelles !


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Résumé** : Dernier acte d'une comédie familiale commencée il y a bien longtemps. Dernier face à face entre un père et son fils. Entre Cygnus et Pollux Black. La noble et très ancienne maison des Black vous salue.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre unique

**Année en cours**: Aucune

**En plus** : http:/ harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr /

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur<strong>: Snapou Black  
><strong>Titre<strong>: Situation délicate  
><strong>Réponse au défi de<strong> : Lehrya Malfoy  
><strong>Avec pour thème<strong> : Réunion  
><strong>Rating<strong> : Tout public  
><strong>Personnage obligatoire<strong> : Sirius Black  
><strong>Personnage qui doit apparaître<strong> : James et Lily Potter ; Arthur et Molly Weasley ; Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ; Regulus Black ; Remus Lupin ; Peter Pettigrow ; Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.  
><strong>Phrase qui doit apparaître<strong> : « Si le jeune Monsieur Potter est aussi doué en sortilèges que son père, et ben on n'est pas dans la merde… » ; « Tu sais quoi ? C'est à cause de gars comme toi que les femmes deviennent lesbiennes… » ; « Mes yeux sont plus haut… »  
><strong>Contexte<strong> : James et Lily ne sont pas morts, Sirius n'a pas fait de prison, Bellatrix non plus etc.

* * *

><p>Le chaudron baveur, un lieu si calme d'habitude… mis à part lorsqu'un ou deux ivrognes se mettaient à se taper dessus mais ceci est une autre histoire. Je disais donc que le chaudron baveur qui était habituellement si calme ne l'était plus. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ?<p>

Si je vous dis : Lily et James Potter vous me dirais « Oui et bien quoi ? Ils vont avoir un infâme rejeton… ça nous fait de belles jambes », puis que je vous annonce qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley sont présent également, j'aurais alors assurément droit à « Déjà cinq gosses et ils nous en ajoutent un sixième ! ». Remus Lupin « Le loup garou ? Qu'il soit pendu ! », Peter Pettigrow ? « Et l'on appelle ça un sorcier… le monde est tombé bien bas ». Sirius Black ! « Ce traître ! Qu'il soit fouetté, brûlé, pendu… fusillé et que sais-je encore. » Vous n'êtes vraiment pas charitables.  
>Et j'en conclurais donc que vous êtes de l'autre côté du bar : avec les méchants pas gentils (mais ceci est le principe du méchant. Un méchant gentil s'appelle un gentil.)<p>

Donc de l'autre côté il y avait les gentils méchants (et selon le raisonnement suivit plus tôt : les méchants. Après tout ceci est relatif.). Nous avions donc Regulus Black, l'adorable frangin de Sirius. En compagnie de ses toutes aussi adorables cousines : Bellatrix et Narcissa accompagnées de leur époux respectifs : Rodolphus et Lucius. Inutile, je pense, de dire que le chaudron baveur ne sera bientôt plus et que ce dernier explosera dans les minutes (si ce n'est second) à venir.

Vous voilà prévenus.

Les anciens Gryffondor faisaient face aux anciens Serpentard. Les premiers avaient l'avantage du nombre mais les seconds… étaient les seconds et vous les connaissez : ils sauraient se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Même s'il ne s'en faisait pas sentir sauf que dans ce cas là, je pense que nous ne pourrions plus parler de défense mais plutôt d'attaque. Mais nous nous égarons.

- Dégagez de là, les clampins, grinça Bellatrix, baguette au poing.  
>- Du calme chérie, du calme, tenta de la tempérer son époux, une main sur chacune des épaules de cette dernière. Du calme.<p>

Sirius regardait le clan adverse qui regroupait tout de même deux de ses cousines et son frère. Génial n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait vraiment pas l'impression de se battre contre sa famille comme ça.

- Bellatrix, t'es bien gentille mais si tu partais… ta présence nous insupporte.

Narcissa, le dos bien droit, observait Lucius qui resté muré dans un silence inhabituel de sa part. Personne ne doutait (et certainement pas vous) qu'en temps normal : le jeune homme aurait déjà immobilisé au moins une personne (Peter, pour ne pas le citer) afin de montrer aux autres qu'il ne plaisantait pas (bien qu'immobiliser Peter, à mon sens et au votre également, revient à dire que toute la scène n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie.)

James tenait sa chère Lily par la taille, tachant discrètement de la mettre derrière lui afin de la proposer d'un sortilège malheureux. Première erreur ! On ne met pas Lily Evans Potter sur le côté sans en payer le prix fort… en l'occurrence : une gifle. Ca faisait longtemps. Et une petite voix soufflait à l'oreille du Potter que sa chère et tendre rouquine aux yeux verts avait dû continuer à s'entraîner à en donner en cachette… comment aurait-elle pu garder la main à ce point, autrement ?

- Tu sais quoi, c'est à cause de gars comme toi que les femmes deviennent lesbiennes.  
>- Parce qu'un charmant jeune homme essaie de les protéger ? Décidément, la logique féminine m'échappera toujours.<br>- Parce que tu penses que les femmes ont une quelconque logique ? Se moqua gentiment Sirius, oubliant momentanément les serpents.

Vous ne serez bien entendu pas étonnés lorsque je vous annoncerez que ce fût au tour de l'aîné des frères Black de s'en prendre une. Héhéhé ! Ne jamais sous-estimer une lionne enceinte. C'est teigneux et susceptibles ces bestioles.

De l'autre côté du bar, les cinq se moquaient ouvertement de leurs adversaires qui allaient s'entre dévoraient s'ils continuaient ainsi. Bon appétit bien sur.

- Sirius ! Cracha tout de même Bellatrix, qui n'aimait que fort peu être mise à l'écart. Nous sommes encore ici !  
>- Crois-moi, Bella… si vous n'étiez plus ici : ça se sentirait. Votre bêtise et votre lâcheté rend l'air de ce bar irrespirable.<p>

Disant ces mots, Sirius observa de bas en haut sa tendre cousine dont la bienveillance et la gentillesse n'avaient d'égales que sa bien beauté.

- Mes yeux sont plus hauts ! Empoté.  
>- Dis-moi, cousine, n'aurais-tu pas grossis ? Sourit-il. J'ai l'impression que tu as prit au niveau des fesses.<p>

Bellatrix Black-Lestrange trépignait sur place. Elle allait le tuer ce petit vermisseau, elle s'en faisait la promesse. Le tuer même si pour cela elle devait finir à Azkaban. Le tuer même s'il fallait qu'elle ne le déterre parce que quelqu'un l'aurait devancée. Elle le tuerait quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je ne suis pas grosse !  
>- Bah… un peu quand même, soulignèrent d'une même voix Regulus, Rodolphus et Lucius.<p>

Qui, à votre grande surprise, reçurent chacun un regard encore plus noir que… que du noir à l'état pur. Ce qui, au fond, ne fit que les amuser.

Assis sur le bar, Remus laissait les choses se faire, occupé à discuter avec le jeune couple Weasley qui était en train de sermonner les deux plus jeunes. Aussi petits soient-ils, Fred et George étaient déjà deux démons en puissance. Ils couraient et hurlaient partout. Une bêtise à faire ? Soyez surs qu'ils la feront. Le diable aux fesses vous dis-je ! Le diable aux fesses.  
>A côté, Bill et Charlie, les aînés chuchotent, rient et sourient laissant de côté le jeune Percy. Muet. Discret. Loin de l'image traditionnelle que l'on a d'un Weasley. Mais tout aussi roux.<p>

- Je plains tes futurs enfants, Lestrange, avoua sincèrement James à l'intention de Rodolphus. Avec une mère pareille… il risque fort d'être un peu psychopathe.

Aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, le couple Lestrange pointait les deux baguettes en leur possession sur le jeune homme qui avait osé parler. Apparemment les Potter et le calcul : ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Vous n'auriez pas commis pareille erreur vous, n'est ce pas ? J'en suis sur !

Les quelques intrépides qui étaient restés dans le bar tressaillirent et comprirent enfin qu'il en allait de leur survie.

James leva son bout de bois, menaçant le clan d'en face. S'ils attaquaient, il se tenait prêt à se défendre. Voire, pourquoi pas, prendre les devants. Après tout ceci ne serait que de la légitime défense. Non ? Non. Soit.

Bien ! Il prendrait les devants à l'aide d'un simple Expelliarmus. Quoi de mieux pour affirmer sa puissance que de désarmer l'adversaire. Avouez que là : James Potter avait eu une idée de génie. Oui sauf que quand on veut faire son malin devant l'ennemi : on fait en sorte de le faire bien.

Le faisceau lumineux n'atteignit jamais sa cible, mourant au beau milieu de la pièce et ne laissant pas le temps à son lanceur de rectifier son erreur. Déjà un stupéfix bien senti et bien lancé traversa le bar et immobilisa l'unique Gryffondor qui avait eu sa baguette de levée. Lamentablement (non ! Ne riez pas !) il s'effondra sur le sol, bien incapable de bouger.

- Si le jeune Monsieur Potter est aussi doué en sortilèges que son père, et ben on n'est pas dans la merde…

Remus prit la main du jeune Percy pour l'attirer plus loin, tandis qu'Arthur et Molly géraient les quatre autres pour les éloigner également. Le fil avait été tendu jusque là et un petit malin (dont on taira le nom) venait de le couper. Vous aussi vous avez compris donc comptez avec moi.

Dix.  
>Neuf.<br>Huit.  
>Sept.<br>Six.  
>Cinq.<br>Quatre.  
>Trois.<br>Deux.  
>Un.<br>Décollage.

- Ne parle pas de mon fils sale garce ! Rugit Lily (aussi enceinte que cinq minutes plus tôt) en se jetant sur elle.

La suite de l'histoire ?  
>C'est une autre histoire. <p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ; le forum démarre à peine donc c'est cool pour le moment, l'ambiance est bon enfant et tout le tatsouin ... puis les défis c'est marrant à relever quoi ... en plus y en a pour tous les goûts<em>

__= https:/ / twitter. com / #! / Snapou_Black (pour suivre)__

__SB  
><em>_


End file.
